The best birthday present ever
by Dr4g0n-5w0rD
Summary: After their exphere journey, Lloyd hears of Sheenas birthday


Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, so please R&R.

---------------

It was around midnight. No cloud covered the sky, so you could see the starry heaven. The wind blew slightly but it wasn't cold though.

Lloyd sat there in front of the bonfire, watching the sleeping form of Sheena who lay on the other side of the fire, face to Lloyd.

Before one day, Lloyd and Sheena finished their exphere journey. In the evening they fought against some strong monsters. Because being tired, Sheena was attacked by a cannibal and fainted. Lloyd has defeated all of them and has carried Sheena to a safer place near Ozette.

And now he sat there, watching her. At first he was worried but has soon noticed her, sleeping calmly.

She looks beautiful when she's asleep, ´ Lloyd thought.

He then remembered the time with her as their group were regenerating the worlds.

At first she was our enemy and she had a cold expression on her face as she tried to kill Colette. Then, when she joined our group, she was like an outcast. She must have been lonely. Of course she had Corrine but he was a summon spirit not a human. But the more she was with us the more she became our friend. Her expression became friendlier, she talked and laughed with us...I've always wondered. She always tried to be the tough ninja who doesn't show any emotions. She wanted to look strong because she wanted to be accepted by her village. But at the few times just the two of us talked, she seemed to be another person, in my opinion the real Sheena. She was easy-going and was just...herself. She spoke softlier and showed her weak side. She cried and seemed to be depressed after Corrine's death.´ Lloyd has felt very sorry for the summoner and has just wanted to cheer her up.

But we also spent some good times like the diving in Altamira...or the talk in Flanoir...I still don't know why she called me an idiot,´ Lloyd had paused for some seconds before he continued thinking, and of course that night in Heimdall.´ Since that night he has started to think about Sheena more and more.

_"__I...want to be with you.__"_

"What did you mean with that? And why have I said this, too?" Lloyd sighed. "I don't get it." _Whine _Noishe lay down next to Lloyd. "You're right. I should stop thinking about it for the moment." He patted Noishe head. "I have to pay attention and protect her. _Whine_

---------------

Seven hours later

Lloyd almost finished making sandwiches as he heard something rustling. He turned around. Ah, Sheena's starting to wake up.´

Sheena slowly opened her eyes. She had blinked some times before finally opened them. She lay there on the ground, looking at Lloyd's smiling face. Lloyd?´ She started to blush a little while sitting up, hands to her sides. She pulled one of her legs to her body.

"What happened?", she asked, turning her head to face him. Their eyes met.

"After the cannibal had attacked you, you fainted. I finished them all off and carried you over here."

Sheena blushed because of the idea that Lloyd's carrying her. She looked down to hide her blush. "Thanks Lloyd." Lloyd, oblivious to her feelings, asked:"Are you feeling better? You look a bit red... Have you a temperature?"

"What? N-No, I-I haven't." Sheena tried to stop her blush but as Lloyd put his gloveless hand on her forehead and looked in her eyes, she became merely redder. Damn it. Stop blushing!´

"You feel very hot. It would be better if you rest a bit more." Lloyd stood up and walked to his bag. Then he came back. "Here. I made some sandwiches earlier. You have to get some energy." He gave her the food and something to drink.

"Haven't you slept tonight?" Sheena had a worried look on her face. Now it was Lloyd whose cheeks turned pinked. "Umm, no. Y-You see, I watched you the entire time."

"Wh-What?" Sheena turned a deep red again. Lloyd noticed what he said and quickly added:"I-I mean, I just looked for monster so that I could have protected you, if someone would have attacked you." He sat next to her, face down. Now Sheena's natural colour turned back to her face and she smiled at Lloyd.

"Ooh, that's so sweet of you, thanks." Lloyd turned to her and smiled, too. "Nah, don't mention it."

After she had finished eating and drinking, Lloyd looked at her. "How are you now?" He took her bowl. "I'm fine...thanks to you." Sheena smiled. "Stop thanking me the entire time. I'm sure you would do the same for me, right?"

"Of course," Sheena answered without hesitation.

"You see. Then stop it!"" Lloyd stood up and cleaned the bowl. After some silent minutes he asked:"So, you think we can move on. I mean, just when you feel all right." Sheena smiled at him. "Sure. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine, really."

"Ok…then let's go." Lloyd pulled the wing pack out of his pocket. "Huh? Why you want to use the Rheiard, we're almost at Mizuho," Sheena asked him. Lloyd turned to face her. "I know, but if we walk to Mizuho, you could faint again. So, no arguing!" Sheena simply replied:"O-Okay." He's really worried about me.´

Lloyd climbed on the Rheiard and helped Sheena. She wrapped her arms around his waist for not to fall down. Sheena loved to fly with him and chuckled. Lloyd however, blushed slightly as he felt her slender body pressing against his. He liked to feel her arms around his waist.

The Rheiard slowly started to lift off and flew instantly with high speed through the air. After they had started Sheena lay her head on Lloyd's back and enjoyed the feeling to be close to him.

After a thirty minutes calm fly, the two finally reached Mizuho. Lloyd hopped from the Rheiard first in order to offer Sheena a hand. "Thanks," she said while grasping his hand. He just smiled.

They entered the small village and walked towards Tigas house. Lloyd could see the happy expression on Sheena's face. He knew it was a long time since she has seen Tiga and the others. As they reached the house Sheena knocked at the door and both of them entered.

"Hi, grandpa, I'm finally back."

"Sheena," Tiga said happily, "it's nice to see. Oh and how I can see, we have a guest." He looked at Lloyd.

"Hi, Tiga. Nice to see you, too."

Suddenly Tiga disappeared in another room and instantly came back. "Before I forget it. This letter was send to you one day ago." Sheena took the letter and began to open it. "I wonder who send this letter." She started to read it and Lloyd stood behind her to read it, too.

_Hello my voluptuous hunny and my best bud,_

_I__ hope you two have finished your little romance trip _(Lloyd and Sheena blushed) _or you have to interrupt it because I invite you to my party in four days. It's a special day so don't disappoint me. I'll make this the best party ever. The others of our group will come, too. They've already accepted._

_Till then._

_Yours Zelos_

After reading, Lloyd was a bit confused. "What for a special day?" "I-I don't know. Must be one of Zelos self-created party days." Sheena quickly shut the letter. "I'll take a shower now." With that Sheena left the house. Lloyd stared at the door. "What's the matter with her?"

"I guess it was a letter from a friend?"

"Huh?" Lloyd turned to Tiga. "Err...yeah, it's from Zelos. He invites us to a party in three days. But I don't know what's so special about that day." Lloyd raised his hand to his chin, thoughtfully.

"Maybe he's talking about Sheena's birthday. It's in three days," Tiga said. "What?" Lloyd lifted his head. "Sheena's birthday? Why hasn't she told me?" Lloyd was confused."

"I think she doesn't want to stay in the limelight. Or maybe she just forgot."

"Mmh, yeah, maybe."

The rest of the day was very tranquil. Lloyd played with the kids and trained while Sheena had to talk to Orochi and Tiga but Lloyd didn't know about what. But she would become the next chief, so it had to be something important. When Lloyd saw Sheena he gave her a warm smile and she did as well. When she did so, he could feel a wave of warmth spread in his body. But there was something on his mind the entire time. Sheena's birthday. Why hasn't she told me… and what shall I give her?´

It was already night when Lloyd came back from his training. Everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. As he passed the first house he saw someone, sitting on the little footbridge. Sheena´

Sheena could hear footsteps so she lifted her head. "Hey, what are you doing here?" "Hey Lloyd." He sat down next to her while she continued.

"I often sat here when I was younger." She looked at the river flowing calmly. "In clear nights like tonight you can see the moon and the stars reflected in the water." Lloyd turned to look at the river. "I know what you mean. It's beautiful." He then turned his head to face Sheena. She also looked beautiful in the moonlight. Lloyd stared at her until she began to speak. "Say, you want to go to Zelos party?" She looked at him. Should I say her that I know about her birthday...No, I will surprise her.´

"Why not? I think it'll be fun and besides we'll see our friends again. I mean, just when you also want to go." Sheena smiled. "It's ok. I want to go, too."

_Sigh_. It seems he doesn't know. How should he.´

The two sat there a while longer until they finally went to bed (In two different rooms).

---------------

The next morning

Sheena slowly woke up and changed. As she came back she saw a small piece of paper on her bedside table. Huh, what's that? I haven't noticed this a while ago.´ She took the paper and started to read.

_Morning Sheena_

_I'm sorry but I've already left. I have to do something very important. I would have said bye to you personally but you've still slept and you have looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you, sorry. Please, don't worry about me, we'll meet at Zelos party then._

_Lloyd_

Sheena didn't know what to feel. She was a bit angry that he disappeared all of a sudden but was also worried because she didn't know where he went and she was a bit embarrassed because of the third sentence he wrote. Sheena sighed. "So I have to spend two days alone."

---------------

"Thanks that I can use your place to make my present." Lloyd turned to Altessa. "Ah, no problem. May I ask what you want to make." "Sure. I want to make a necklace for Sheena. It's her birthday in two days." "I see. You like her, right?" Lloyd flushed and put his hand behind his head. "Err...well. We're best friends so I guess I like her." "I see. I'll let you work now. I'm outside if you need something." With that Altessa left the room.

"Or maybe more than best friends?"

---------------

The next two days passed very slowly for Sheena. It was boring without Lloyd and there wasn't much to do in the village. She was glad as she flew with the Rheiard towards Meltokio and she wanted to see Lloyd and ask him what he has done.

Lloyd has worked hard to finish Sheena's present. He thought about his feelings for her again and again and remembered the special moments with her of the last days. After the two days he finished the present. I hope she'll like it.´ Lloyd put the necklace into a box and went outside.

"You're finished?", Altessa asked. "Yeah. I have to leave you now. Thanks for letting me use your workshop." "No problem. And now hurry, you don't want to be late." Lloyd said good-bye and started running away (He has left his Rheiard behind in Mizuho so that Sheena can use it).

Sheena finally reached Meltokio and walked in the big city. She arrived at Zelos mansion and knocked. Sebastian opened the door.

"Ah, Miss Sheena. Please come in."

"Hey Sebastian, thanks." Sheena entered the house and was greeted by Zelos all of a sudden who already wore his party outfit, the same like the last time.

"Ah, happy birthday my voluptuous hunny." He came closer and leaned towards her. SMACK. "Ouch, Sheena that hurts."

"Never try to kiss me again," Sheena yelled angrily. "But it was my birthday present for you, well, except for the party."

"Well, I won't take it." "Oh, that's harsh." Zelos looked at Sheena. "Why you wear these clothes?" He pointed at Sheena's robe. "What? Why shouldn't I?", Sheena asked. Zelos grinned. "You have to wear something more party style, like your last outfit."

"You know, I hate this thing." Sheena remembered the revealing outfit from their last visit. "I can give you another one," Zelos offered. "As she knew Zelos, the other clothes would be more revealing than the first, so she had to agree.

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll wear the first one." "A good choice, hunny." "But you have to promise me something." "Huh?" "Don't tell anyone of our group that's my birthday today." "Ok but why?" Zelos couldn't believe what he has heard. "I just don't want them to know, ok." Sheena went upstairs to change and left a confused Zelos behind.

---------------

2 hours later

The house, which was situated near Zelos mansion, was full of people. The music could be heard in all rooms. Sheena stood at a table and watched the people dancing. All her friends were there, talking, dancing and eating except for Lloyd. He hasn't arrived yet.

"_Sigh._" Where are you Lloyd?´ In that moment someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at a slightly blushed Lloyd.

"Lloyd," she said happily. Lloyd wore his white nobleman outfit. He stared at her. Sheena noticed that and asked:"Is there something on my face?" She lowered her head. "You look absolutely amazing." "R-Really? Th-Thanks, Lloyd. You look handsome, too." Both of them smiled. Suddenly Lloyd's stomach rumbled. He took one gloveless hand behind his head. "Err, well, I'm starving. Would you eat something with me?" Sheena giggled. "Sure."

They took something to eat and sat at a table, opposite to each other. "Say Lloyd, where did you go?"

"Ah, well...I can't say you now. You'll hear later." "Huh?" Sheena watched him as he continued eating his rice in a very quick speed.

After they had finished they stood up and suddenly Sheena laughed. "Huh? Why are you laughing? Are you all right?" Lloyd looked puzzled. Sheena stopped laughing and came closer. She raised her arm. "You have some rice on your face." Lloyd could feel her tender hand, touching his skin. He stared into her eyes. They were the most kindness eyes he has ever seen. He felt this familiar tingle in his stomach. Sheena lowered her arm and smiled. "Now your face is rice free." "Thanks."

Then Lloyd and Sheena went to the others so Lloyd could greet them. After a while Lloyd, Colette and Zelos were dancing to a rapid song. It was very funny. Sheena smiled the entire time while sitting with Regal and Raine on a couch. They talked about random stuff.

After some fast songs a slow one was played. Zelos asked Colette to dance with him and she agreed. Sheena could see Lloyd came back to them. He walked directly in the direction where Sheena sat and as he stopped in front of her she asked:"What-," but was interrupted from Lloyd. "You want to dance with me?" "Umm...sure, I'd love to."

Lloyd smiled and offered her a hand. Sheena raised hers and felt Lloyd's strong hand grasping hers. He led her through the couples who already danced until he found a free place. He turned to her and let go of her hand. "So...," he began before placing his hands on her slender waist. Sheena wrapped her arms around his neck and the two moved slowly to the song.

I could stay like this forever. Hold in his strong arms and just be close to him´

I could have never imagined that it would be so great just to dance with her. I'm sure now, about my feelings for her.

Sheena suddenly rested her head on his chest. Lloyd slightly blushed but enjoyed it, though.

After some minutes the music stopped and another slow song was played. "Sheena" "Mmh?" she murmured. "Do you come outside with me? I mean on the balcony." Sheena lifted her head, smiling. "Gladly."

The two stepped outside and inhaled the fresh air. "What a beautiful night," Sheena said. "Yeah." Lloyd turned a bit. "Sheena. Could...Could you shut your eyes." "Huh, why?" "Please, just do so. I won't hurt you. Trust me."

How can I resist those lovely eyes.´?

"O-Okay." Sheena closed her eyes. She was anxious to see what Lloyd has planned. Suddenly he grasped her hand and put an object in it.

"You can open your eyes now." Sheena did what he said and saw a small box in her hand. "What is this?" "Open it!" Sheena began to open it and as the box revealed the necklace Lloyd said:"Happy birthday, Sheena."

Sheena looked at him speechless. "What...Where...How do you know that's my birthday today?"

"Well, Tiga told me about it as I asked him for that special day. That's the reason why I left Mizuho. I walked to Altessa and made this for you."

Sheena's eyes shined because of the moonlight which was reflected in the tears formed in her eyes. She took the necklace. "Lloyd, that's...that's beautiful. I...I don't know what to say."

"Well, it's a special gift for a special person," he said shyly, "but that wasn't all." Sheena looked bewildered. "Could you close your eyes again?" She did so without questioning. Lloyd was nervous now. C'mon Lloyd, just do it´ What is he going to do now?´

Then without warning Sheena forgot where she was and what was going on. She neither heard the music, playing inside nor could she feel something. She just stood there, eyes wide open. She didn't move. She didn't breath and it felt like everything has stopped. All she could feel were Lloyd's soft lips pressing slightly on hers and Lloyd's hand resting on her cheek. After some seconds which felt like an eternity Lloyd slowly stopped the kiss and made a step back to look in her eyes. Sheena couldn't say anything. She just stood in front of him, mouth half open. She couldn't even think anything.

"I love you, Sheena," Lloyd suddenly whispered. "It became clear in the last days. For example the night in Mizuho. There was something magic, I can't describe it. And today our dance. I liked to hold you in my arms, to smell your perfume, to feel your tender hands touching my face and I love to stare in your kind and warm eyes. I always feel a tingle in my stomach and an infinite happiness when you give me one of your lovely smiles and when I hear you giggle. I love everything about you."

Sheena was quiet the entire time he had spoken but then she whispered affectionally:"I love you, too, Lloyd." She closed the gap and embraced him tightly. "You don't know how happy you make me right now." Then they broke apart. "That were the best birthday presents ever."

Now it was Sheena who leaned forward. She pressed her lips tightly on his and he returned it. This kiss was more passionate than the first. After the kiss Sheena asked quietly:"Can you help me with the necklace?" "Of course. I would do everything for you." Lloyd placed the necklace around Sheena's neck, then he watched her.

"Wow, you're so beautiful." Sheena blushed a bit and then again said:"Thank you, Lloyd." "You're welcome." They both smiled. "We should go back inside. The others probably worry about us." "Yeah, you're right, Sheena. Let's go." Lloyd offered her a hand which she took instantly.

As the young couple went inside, the stars twinkled bright and in a distance you could see a shooting star flew across the night sky.


End file.
